


【刺客信条ACU】巴黎的雨（Arno/Napoleon）

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 无剧情，车ooc有给iyzlime老师的图配文
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte





	【刺客信条ACU】巴黎的雨（Arno/Napoleon）

巴黎总是喜欢下雨，没有特定的季节，一年四季都如此。她像个多愁善感的妇人，每每想到那些伤心事，总忍不住涕泪连连。她总是如此，和那些容易陷入极端的法国人不同。极端的浪漫、极端的愤怒、极端的高傲……革命点燃了人们的情绪，一场雨却熄灭不了它。前几年，巴黎街道上的血总是流不尽，从断头台上流下的暗红色液体流淌进石板的缝隙，混入泥土，再被雨水冲淡，然后汇入巴黎的下水道里，每天如此。

葡月十三日的时候，年轻的炮兵将领拿破仑•波拿巴临危受命，在杜伊勒里宫门口平息了保王党的叛乱，血腥的镇压之后，保王党留下了二百多具尸体，粘稠的血液从被炮弹炸碎的肢体里流出，被雨水稀释，肆意蔓延，弄脏了准将的靴子。

刺客将最后一支幻影箭射入将枪口对准拿破仑的红衣狙击手的脑袋，从房顶跃下，与同样被雨水淋湿的拿破仑打个照面，然后消失在雨幕里。是的，巴黎又在下雨，这次是在悲伤，还是在恐惧？拿破仑望着刺客消失的地方，呆了很久，直到缪拉提醒，他才下令收兵返回。

此刻，葡月十三日傍晚的“恶魔”，被称为“葡月将军”的拿破仑•波拿巴正在他的住所里，与友人阿诺•多里安喝酒对谈。外面阴沉沉的，屋里有些闷热，拿破仑起身将窗户打开，让外面的空气进来，凉爽，却依旧潮湿。也许过一会儿，巴黎又要下雨了。

阿诺有时很想告诉拿破仑，他的脸就像巴黎的天气一样，总是阴沉沉的，带着哀伤和忧郁。可是他本就没什么可哀伤的，这个冷酷的家伙在那一天踩着流淌着二百多人鲜血的石板路回到了自己的住所，像只淋湿的、暴躁的野兽。他的友人即不像意大利人，也不像法国人，他只是“拿破仑•波拿巴”自己。没有极端的热情，没有极端的愤怒，也没有极端的浪漫和极端的放纵，他就像巴黎的雨天一样，低沉、安静。拿破仑柔和的一面在阿诺看来无关紧要，在他所擅长的地方，这些东西毫无用处。他注定要用残酷的手段铺就自己的道路，阿诺自己是什么样的角色呢？棋子，或是什么力量的幕后推手？总之他并没有置身事外，那二百多条人命里有自己的一份。

拿破仑不会允许自己沉溺于酒精，但阿诺与他不同，和拿破仑比起来，他更像个法国人，极端的浪漫，极端的放纵，他总喜欢把自己灌个酩酊大醉，在那个时候他觉得自己是安全的。窗户开着，可他还是有些热。他拉着拿破仑的手腕，将对方拖至窗边，冷风吹在脸颊上，让阿诺燥热的身体有了片刻的凉意。友人的面颊不知是酒精的缘故，还是其他的什么原因，也微微泛红，让阿诺的神经为之一颤。

“我不该放任你喝那么多。”

“你可没资格管我。”

拿破仑觉着好笑，他伸手想要去关上窗户，外面快要下雨了，多里安搞不好会把自己吹感冒。

刚触到窗框的手被刺客按了下来，他干脆收回手，倚在冰凉的窗台上，另一只手搭着椅背，看着他。刺客看着他同样泛红的脸颊，撇撇嘴，伸出手指去勾他脖子上那条纯白的领结。他们只是普通地聚在一起吃个饭，喝点儿拿破仑最爱的红酒，他也忘了自己为什么打扮成这个样子，总之当友人进门脱下外套时，他发现对方也穿得十分讲究。

“像在约会。”

拿破仑脑海里飞快递闪过这句话，是他自己的声音。

刺客骨节分明的手指已经挑开了领结上的结，那条雪白的丝巾被他的手指勾着，缓慢地向下扯去。丝绸柔软的触感抚过后颈，然后消失在脖颈上。他为刺客这莫名其妙的举动恼怒，却看到对方低垂的眼眸和不容置疑的面容。

“你不热吗？”

他听阿诺这样问道。

“什么？”

丝绸搭在对方的手指上被搁到一边，火热的胸膛贴上来将他压在窗边，带着酒气的吐息喷洒在拿破仑的面部和没了领结遮掩的脖颈上，他看着友人琥珀色的双瞳越凑越近，清澈明亮的眼睛映着跳动的烛光。一个吻点在拿破仑的嘴唇上，湿润的、火热的吻，是个试探，是个请求，却没什么诚意。拿破仑默许了，他没什么理由拒绝阿诺。他至少还是清醒的，而喝醉的友人却像个倔强的孩子，他没必要跟她较真儿，对他说教。

可是对方才是那个大自己一岁的。拿破仑又暗自笑了起来。

柔软的嘴唇覆了上来，这一次带着热情与放纵，他有些难以应付，只能像被堵在角落的猎物一样一动也不动。法国人那套花哨的东西阿诺全都学来了，正用在自己身上。拿破仑的手抓紧了椅背，他闭上眼，不去看友人那幅较真的样儿。

他的嘴唇在阿诺的引导下打开，接纳那条带着酒味的舌头进来，那张嘲讽起人来毫不留情的嘴果真巧舌如簧，他们倒也不是第一次接吻，但每次拿破仑都要感叹刺客吻技的娴熟，他骨子里就是个浪漫的法国人，把浪漫发挥到极致。

被唾液濡湿的嘴唇离开了拿破仑的嘴唇，转而向下去吻他的脖颈，长年藏在高高的衣领下的脖颈白皙又敏感，也许这正是拿破仑要将它遮起来的原因，那脆弱的地方关乎性命，一枚锋利的刀片就足以让他流血而亡。可这地方也出奇地敏感，哪怕是一次轻触或一个轻吻，就足以支配他的全身，让他颤抖着呻吟出来，比如现在。

抓着椅背的指节泛白，他的身体在刺客的亲吻和触摸下止不住地颤抖，拿破仑仰起头，紧闭着双眼，喘息着。窗外开始下雨，细密的雨点打在玻璃上，潮闷的空气开始变得凉爽。阿诺将鼻尖埋进拿破仑的脖颈之间，呼吸着友人身上干净的气息，双手探向上身的衣服，解开了马甲上的纽扣。

拿破仑觉得自己快到到了战线崩溃的边缘，刺客火热的手掌抚上他体温略低于对方的身体，那些温暖的、炽热的、略带粗糙的触感唤醒着他的欲望，让他难以自持。  
醉酒后的前戏明显缺少耐心和章法，他们也不打算去床上做爱，哪怕会被冷风吹得生病感冒，阿诺也要在这里操他。落在一边的丝绸被重新捡起，蒙住了拿破仑的眼睛，阿诺只是觉得他们可以试一试新的玩法，事实证明视觉被剥夺的拿破仑似乎更好捉弄了。

“可不许解开。”

“我看你能整出什么花样来。”

“嘴硬。”

当性器被托起纳入口中时，拿破仑差一点惊叫出声，太依赖视觉的人一旦被剥夺了视觉，会用其他的感觉加倍弥补，身体的感觉就是其中之一。他的眼前只有一片朦胧的灰白色，透过轻薄的丝绸能够看到房间内点亮的蜡烛上火光的轮廓。那条灵巧的舌头正在自己的阴茎上作怪，粗糙的舌面舔过柱身的每一寸皮肤，他感觉自己的指甲都能抠进木质的椅背中去。阿诺正在为他口交，另一只手沾了些唾液去开拓他干涩的后穴。异物进入的感觉并不好受，但拿破仑的内心里怀着一种隐约的期待。他的友人变换着角度舔吮着他的性器，手指在他的后穴里做着扩张，后面的不适被前端的快感所缓解，让他能更放松地由着阿诺动作。

阿诺在他想要射精的时候停了下来，然后捞起他的一条腿让下身完全暴露在自己面前。被手指插得嫣红的穴口瑟缩着，等待着更大的东西填满它。阿诺释放出自己早就硬得不行的阴茎，就这这个不太舒服的姿势操了进去。拿破仑发出一声叹息，双臂圈住刺客的脖颈，将额头埋在阿诺的肩头，等待着接下来的动作。

他什么也看不到，嗅觉却捕捉到了周围的一切信息。阿诺身上的酒味和硝烟的味道，窗外的雨的味道，蜡烛燃烧的味道，还有木质家具特有的陈旧木料的味道……他感受着后穴里的阴茎不断进出着，摩擦着肠壁，带起一波又一波的快感，像温和又充满力量的海浪拍打着他敏感的神经。

他该庆幸自己的住所位置很好，窗户的对面没有更高的建筑，至少不会有人看到两个男人挤在窗边做爱。他抚摸着友人柔软顺滑的头发，感受着他年轻有力的心跳隔着胸腔拍打在自己的肋骨上，与自己紊乱的心跳交织在一起，就像他们一言不合地做爱一样，没有章法，却十分和谐。阿诺在他身体里开拓着，一下又一下，硕大的阴茎每一次都碾过敏感点让拿破仑颤抖着呻吟出来，他摇摇欲坠，唯有紧紧抱住面前的人才不至于让自己在狂风暴雨中粉身碎骨。

“阿诺，快一点。”

阿诺停顿了一下，确认了他收到的指令，然后抱紧他的身体，加快了速度。

性器蹭在阿诺的衬衫下摆上射了出来，拿破仑紧绷的身体软了下去，被他架起来的那条腿已经快要失去知觉，只有靠友人揽着他的腰才勉强支撑着身体。阿诺将阴茎拔了出来，将精液射在拿破仑体毛稀疏的两腿之间，白色的精液淋在大腿根部和垂下去的阴茎上，向下流淌、滴落在脚边的地板上。

刺客摘去蒙在将军眼睛上的丝绸，上面有被泪水沾湿的痕迹，友人眨着一双泪眼适应着突如其来的光线，然后看清了面前的人——双颊泛红，喘着粗气的阿诺•多里安。他似乎清醒了许多，给脱力的拿破仑和衣衫不整的自己擦去身上的液体，整理好衣物，然后将对方横抱起，丢在了卧室的床上。

阿诺躺在他的身边，手有意无意地捏着拿破仑被他折腾得发酸的腰跨，将军像只猫一样发出舒适的呻吟，迷迷糊糊地闭上眼。

“你要回去吗？”他问道。

“不了，外面在下雨。”


End file.
